Pure & Easy
by Eorendel
Summary: What is it? Lust? Desire? Love? Can they understand the meaning of those words? Do they care? When thoughts can't make it through sealed lips, actions should speak louder than words. Shizaya. Smut.


**Disclaimer:** © ® ™ To Narita Ryohgo. I Do Not Own Durarara!, the novels, the anime or the manga.

**Summary:** What is it? Lust? Desire? Love? Can they understand the meaning of those words? Do they care? When thoughts can't make it through sealed lips, actions should speak louder than words. Shizaya. Smut.

•This very well could be called heaven•

Violent wind and rain drummed the buildings, streets, houses and apartments. Lightning and thunders were splitting the cloudy dark sky in two.

Two figures were too absorbed, too occupied to notice the turmoil outside. Even if they'd noticed, they would have not paid attention to it. An incomplete gasp sounded beneath Shizuo's lips. He parted lightly from Izaya's lips, concentrating his caramel eyes on the other's glazed red eyes. His lips attacked again, his hands roaming over Izaya's body; fingers and hands touching pale skin. Melodious noises reached Shizuo's ears as his hands caressed sensitive spots, thumbs rubbing pink hard nipples, the body underneath him shivering lightly.

Their heavy breathing, their bare flesh and their heartbeats were the only thing they could pay attention to. They didn't even notice when the blackout occurred in the entire city.

Darkness and noise was the greeting outside Shizuo's apartment.

It didn't matter; even though it was dark they still could see each other.

Shizuo hovered over Izaya, both of his hands holding Izaya's hips. His hardened flesh made its way inside him. Izaya made a noise between a gasp and a sigh. The blond pushed and pushed, groaning as his member was swallowed whole. Shizuo lowered his face; tongue licking Izaya's cheek, his lips trailed a path of kisses to Izaya's neck. Shizuo nibbled the skin, grinning as a cute reaction was made soon after. Their lips merged together again, their tongues dancing along.

Shizuo pushed his hip forward. Izaya's moans were only muffled by Shizuo's lips. The blond thrust his hip forward again and again. Their mouths came apart; short pants escaped from Izaya's lips. He buried his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck, all his willpower focused to hold onto Shizuo.

Meanwhile, Shizuo tried to gain control over his body. It was hard to fight the urge to pound with all his might into that delicious warm body. The only thing that restrained him from going wild was Izaya's voice. Though, the same voice was driving him insane. The moans, those sweet noises Izaya was making only encouraged him to try harder, to try and win more of those sounds he wanted to hear to himself.

Shizuo stopped his rhythm, eyes full of lust and desire.

Shizuo detached Izaya's arms, pinning them above his head, firmly enough to keep the raven -haired man still, but not too harsh to injury his wrist more. Some part of Shizuo's hazy mind still remembered Izaya's injury.

A pair of glassy red eyes stared back with an equally lustful gaze.

Shizuo chuckled huskily. Shizuo pushed his lower back roughly forward, gaining a sweet little noise from Izaya. Not wasting any more time, Shizuo moved his hips rhythmically. Shizuo's right hand was keeping Izaya's arms still while his other hand grasped Izaya's thigh, squeezing it. Shizuo hovered over Izaya, looking at his face with so much delight.

Izaya had his eyes closed, tightly focusing on Shizuo's rhythm, tasting the waves of pleasure and pain than invaded his body. His mind focused on Shizuo only. The blond hit something, irrevocably, sending a rush of heating pleasure up to Izaya's body. Shizuo heard the change in Izaya's voice and pushed his lower back in the same angle again and again.

Izaya struggled to get free of Shizuo's hold. His body shuddered as the ecstasy reached its limit. The walls around Shizuo's shaft tightened. Shizuo let go of Izaya's arms. The blond felt immensely pleased afterwards when Izaya almost immediately took a hold of his neck. Quickening his pace, Shizuo savaged Izaya's prostate.

Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's back; the blond took a hold of Izaya's erection, and with a satisfied moan, Izaya reached his climax, letting a salty white liquid gush out of his body. Shizuo groaned as the walls tightened impossibly hard around his shaft, and with a glorious last thrust, Shizuo pushed as much as he could into the pale tender body cumming inside. Shizuo pulled out of him, earning a soft moan from Izaya.

Shizuo lowered his face, taking Izaya's with his hands. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrists, holding his gaze. Their breathing was still rough, they were exhausted, but they kissed again.

The blackout had ended and light came back.

•••••••

Shizuo's lips wandered on to a white sea of skin. His hands squeezed Izaya's arms, his hands traveled down, rubbing and squeezing his sides with tenderness. Caramel eyes stared, the sight before him, was absolutely alluring. His mind wasn't ruling his reasoning back then, because if he dared to use his mind, everything -he was sure- would shatter, and become complete mayhem.

Instead of his mind, he used something within his being. Something that told him that it was alright, that he could touch Izaya. That it was alright to hold him. That it was absolutely alright to kiss him. Shizuo listened to that voice because there was no uncertainty in that tone. Izaya listened to that voice too, losing all restrains from his consciousness.

They kissed, their lips got swollen, they got even more tired, and they simply couldn't stop. They didn't want to. They didn't want to stop because they were happy.

It was a contradictory feeling; how could it be that something could be soothing and exciting at the same time?

•••••••

Shizuo woke up after a few minutes of sleep. His palm was tickly. Shizuo spotted the thing that was tickling it. Izaya's fingertip was dabbing Shizuo's palm, tracing small circles on his skin. Shizuo breathed in, burying his face in Izaya's hair. His right arm had Izaya trapped against his body; his left arm was used like a pillow by Izaya. Shizuo moved, bringing Izaya closer to his chest. Izaya let him do as he pleased. The raven felt calm; tired, but calm.

When Shizuo was satisfied with the nonexistent space between their bodies, he let out a sigh and released his hold. After a few moments, Izaya turned around.

The lamp on the nightstand was on.

Izaya was still using Shizuo's arm as a pillow. His expression wasn't peaceful, but neither was it serious. It was an odd expression of calm in despite of everything that had happened hours earlier. They stared at each other with tired gazes. Izaya was about to speak when Shizuo's asked something he noticed before.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

Izaya tried to not tense and shook his head lightly.

"Oh, it's just that your eyes seemed to have changed… I mean they're still kinda red, but, the color seems different... "

As Shizuo talked, Izaya changed the direction of his gaze.

"…Hey, you okay?"

Izaya nodded seconds after.

"Tell me what's wrong," Shizuo frowned, brushing up some bags from Izaya's forehead to have a better look at his face. Izaya closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when a lightning followed by thunder crossed the sky. Seconds after, the lights were off again.

"Damn it," Shizuo grumbled under his breath and attempted to go to the fuse box, but an arm around his torso stopped him.

"I have to-"

Izaya pulled him hard, placing his forehead against his chest "…Stay…"

That single word made Shizuo's world go in to a double spin. Gently, Shizuo tried to stay like they were before. He managed to set his arm under Izaya's head, though his forehead was still attached to Shizuo's chest. That annoying little thing pulled him lightly against himself. Shizuo placed his right arm on Izaya's back.

A sigh left Izaya's lips.

Shizuo could feel it, Izaya's breathing against his skin. He could feel him relaxing under his hold. He could feel his _relief_…

Though, Shizuo wished that Izaya could fall asleep faster. Because it was hard to control his heartbeats, the pounding was too loud.

•End•

To the followers of 'FGaR'; did you like the one-shot? :D *Hearts*

To the not followers of 'FGaR' (? Wut?); this is an interconnected one-shot, there's a reason why Izaya is in the verge of OOC-ness. If you want to know the _why_ click my profile and select "Fissure, games and revelations": P

Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed it! C:

I wouldn't mind reviews, comments, greetings, cookies, spam, etc… xD


End file.
